1. Field
The subject matter described herein relates to a wireless network connection control method, an application program control method of a device, and a device thereof, and more particularly, to a wireless network connection control method of performing control for establishing and releasing a wireless network connection with another device when impacts are applied to devices, an application program control method of performing control for setting and executing an application program when physical impacts are applied to devices, and a device including a wireless network connection control function and an application program control function which use a physical impact.
For example, according to the subject matter, when physical impacts are applied to devices (for example, directly hitting a device, applying vibration to a device, hitting a table on which a device is placed, or contact (a collision, an impact), or the like between devices), corresponding control related to establishment and release of a wireless network connection with another device is performed (a user can easily perform an interface operation on wireless network connection control), or corresponding control related to setting and execution of an application program is performed (the user can easily perform an interface operation on application program control).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of wireless network techniques have been developed. Each wireless network technique uses a protocol of a complicated process so as to increase extension of more functions and efficiency.
For example, in the case of an inter-device wireless network connection protocol such as a wireless personal area network (WPAN) (for example, Bluetooth or Zigbee) or WiFi, one device broadcasts an advertisement message (a beacon signal) for a network connection, and other devices transmit a response message in response to the advertisement message. Thereafter, a wireless network connection is established through a handshake process defined between the two devices.
A mobile device such as a mobile phone establishes a connection using Bluetooth of the WPAN, infrared-ray (IR) communication, or a wired connector.
In a wireless universal serial bus (USB), a dongle is used, and a wireless network connection is established between the dongle and a USB body through a high-speed ultra-wideband (UWB) communication scheme.
Of the aforementioned conventional techniques, in the case of the WPAN, a wireless network connection is established by a process of searching for and connecting all of neighboring devices. However, in this case, there is a problem in that a control right and safety related to the wireless network connection are not guaranteed to the user.
For example, a control function may be provided to the user such that the device shows the user a list of devices to which the advertisement message is transmitted and a list of devices that reply to the advertisement message. However, in this case, a human interface device such as a screen is necessarily required so as to show the list to the user, and a network connection function can be provided through the human interface device. However, since an operation of searching for all short-range devices is performed in addition to a connection establishing work designated by the user, it is inefficient in terms of work time and energy consumption. In particular, the inefficiency increases under circumstances in which many devices are concentrated. Further, there is an energy waste factor such as a radio frequency (RF) standby state required for RF transmission/reception for establishing a connection. If the RF standby state is manually controlled, it is inconvenient since user control is required each time a connection is established.
Further, names of searched devices may be duplicated or wrongly recognized. In this case, the user has to discriminate between devices having the same name, which may cause inconvenience to the user feels and a risk in terms of security. For these reasons, it is difficult for the user to properly perform control related to the wireless network connection (for example, bluejacking)
Further, wireless network connection information is shown to the user, but since a wireless network connection process is not intuitive, only a user who is familiar with a corresponding technical field or a corresponding connection tool (an expert having knowledge and experience) can perform concrete control on the concrete wireless network connection.
Meanwhile, wireless network connection methods between mobile devices using the aforementioned conventional techniques also have the same problems as in the WPAN. The user interface can be provided, but a connection may be wrongly established due to duplication and wrong recognition of device names. Further, since all neighboring devices are targets, a time taken for a wireless network connection (device searching) is long, a wireless network connection between devices is delayed, and an RF function control problem similarly exists.
Further, of the aforementioned conventional techniques, in the case of the wireless USB, fixed (non ad-hoc) wireless communication is performed between the dongle and the USB body. However, it is not dynamic (ad-hoc) wireless network connection establishment, and in order to perform a desired task through an established wireless connection, a wireline connection task of physically connecting the dongle to another device is additionally required.
In summary, the aforementioned conventional techniques do not provide an interface through which normal users who are not experts on the wireless network connection can intuitively recognize connection settings between devices. A wireless network connection target device is not selected by the user but selected after all wireless network connections are searched.
Thus, there is an urgent need for a technique allowing normal users who are not experts on various kinds of wireless network techniques to easily perform an interface operation on wireless network connection control without knowledge and understanding of corresponding techniques and capable of increasing efficiency in terms of time and energy and improving security.
Further, with regard to interfaces, it is difficult to guarantee the user's wireless network connection control by an existing interface using a button and a screen due to miniaturization of devices and diversification of functions, and thus there is an urgent need for a new interface technique different from the existing interface. For example, there is an urgent need for a simple intuitive interface technique of allowing the user to easily perform an interface operation on control related to setting and execution of an application program as well as an interface technique on wireless network connection control.